


Don't Leave, I Need You

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Chanyeol supports you you through a bad break up, but along the way you both realize there's something there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 3 & 13

In the history of bad days, today was probably the worst. Four years. Four years of love and commitment all broken by a phone call. A freaking phone call. You were still a little in shock, your phone sitting on the counter in front of you. How could he do this? What had gone wrong? Your mind was a jumble of negative thoughts and your eyes were all out of tears. It had been hours since he’d hung up, but you still couldn’t seem to process everything. A knock on your apartment door broke you out of your trance.

“Jiyeon? It’s me open up,” you hear from the other side of the door. You shuffle to open the door and are instantly wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

“Hey I got your text…” you don’t even remember texting him, but you’re suddenly relieved that he’s here. “I brought ice cream and alcohol. Figured you could use it.”

“Thanks,” you mumble, stepping back from his embrace. A hint of pity is present in his eyes but you turn away before you start to cry again. Chanyeol goes to the kitchen to put away the ice cream and you shuffle to your couch, laying on your back and watching the ceiling fan go around and around. You feel him lift your legs up as he sits and replaces them in his lap. He hands you a beer with a soft smile.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks gently. You take a long swig and shake your head.

“I probably need a little more alcohol in my system before I can dump all of my emotional turmoil on you,” you say, taking another swig of beer.

“Well in that case, cheers.” He clinks his bottle with yours and you both drain the contents of your bottles. You’re six beers deep when you finally feel relaxed. Chanyeol hasn’t pushed you to talk and you’re thankful for the comfortable silence. You’ve always been comfortable around him, even when you two were kids, his presence always made you feel better. You put your beer down on the coffee table and struggle a little to sit up.

“Where did I go wrong Yeol?” You mumble, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Aish, you didn’t. It’s him, don’t blame yourself.”

“But what am I supposed to think? We were together for four years, I’d known him for two years before we even started dating. And then all of a sudden he calls and says he can’t do this anymore. We were fine. I was happy. We had a really nice date last week. I don’t understand…” your voice wobbles and trails off and you can feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes. Chanyeol pulls you into his chest and begins to stroke your hair and you’re crying all over again.

“Shh, you’re okay. This might sound cliché and all but he’s an idiot to not see how amazing you are. And you know I never really liked him anyway, but he doesn’t deserve you. If he can throw all you guys had away over the phone, then he’s really not worth it.” Your sobs have slowed to occasional sniffles and you pull away to wipe your eyes.

“Sorry for snotting on your sweatshirt Yeol,” you say with a brief smile.

“Not like you haven’t snotted on me before,” he chuckles. You hit his shoulder playfully.

“Shut up.” You lean back into his chest, soothed by the rise and fall of his breathing. You eyelids start to droop with exhaustion. You feel him cradle you to his chest as he carries you to your room, laying you down and tucking you in. He kisses your forehead and turns to go but something makes you reach out and grab his wrist. “Yeol…?”

“Hmm?”

“Please…” your voice cracks, “don’t leave.” You sense him hesitate, but only briefly before he climbs in next to you, pulling you to his chest. His hand resumes stroking your hair, and you’re again lulled by the rise and fall of his chest.

“Go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

******

 

You wake up with a killer headache, your mouth dry and your eyes burning. You suddenly wish you’d gotten so drunk that you couldn’t remember the painful events of last night, but unfortunately you do. The phone call, the end of your relationship and the immeasurable pain and tears you shed. But there is a slight silver lining, and his name is Park Chanyeol. If your best friend hadn’t been there last night, you probably would have drunk yourself into a stupor and done something stupid. You roll over to find the other side of your bed empty. A small pout forms on your face, you had hoped he’d be here for you when you woke up.

“Wishful thinking,” you mutter to yourself. He did however leave you a nice glass of water and a few painkillers for your headache. You quickly gulp them down and roll out of bed. You’re still in your clothes from last night, so you quickly change into an oversized t-shirt and leggings. Throwing your hair up into a messy bun, you wander out to the kitchen to find something to eat. But instead of an empty room you are greeted by a shirtless Chanyeol, cooking breakfast. You stop dead in your tracks. Since when has he had back muscles like that before? And arm muscles? You shake your head, you should not be thinking like that about him. One because he’s been your best friend since childhood, and two because you literally got out of a relationship the night before. But you can’t help yourself from looking and thinking he looks good. Too good.

“Hey,” you smile at him as you sit at the counter. He looks up from his cooking and smiles back,

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Still a little hungover. I’m waiting for the painkillers to kick in.” He raises an eyebrow,

“And…”

“And what?”

“I also meant how are you feeling about last night, you know… the reason I’m here right now?”

“Oh…” you shrug noncommittally, “I don’t know, I feel like part of me still doesn’t think it’s real. Like any minute he’s going to call and see if I want to meet him for lunch or something.” He reaches across the counter and gives your hand a squeeze.

“You’re gonna get through this. If I know anything it’s that you can pull through, OW!” He quickly jerks away rubbing his arm. “Stupid bacon,” he mutters, turning the stove off. You chuckle softly.

“I’m so glad my pain is funny to you,” he says, bringing over a plate of pancakes and bacon for each of you.

“Thanks for being here, I don’t know if I really thanked you last night, but if you hadn’t been here I would have been a lot drunker and a lot more stupid.” He smiles,

“You know I’d do anything for you.” He turns back to his breakfast and the two of you eat in comfortable silence. Something about the way he said ‘I’d do anything for you,’ makes you feel warm and giddy inside. Don’t be stupid, you chastise yourself, he was just being your friend, it doesn’t mean anything. But you couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe there was something else there, something he wasn’t telling you. You got up and cleared both your plates, not without protest from Chanyeol, to which you replied,

“Hey, you made breakfast, it’s only right if I clean up. Besides you should change. Go put a shirt on or something.” He mutters something under his breath as he goes back to your room to change, and you just shake your head, turning back to the pile of dishes you have to wash. He returns a few moments later, with his shirt on thankfully.

“So. Time for some other cleaning?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well I don’t doubt that Minjun stayed here often, and I bet you have things of his. So I think it’s best to get rid of the evidence don’t you think?” You bite your lip nervously. Sure you want to get rid of every trace of him from your life as quickly as he erased you from his, but the thought of getting rid of his t-shirts and sweaters scares you. That makes the whole situation more real in some way, and you’re not sure you’re ready. Sensing your hesitation, Chanyeol comes up to you and puts his hands on your shoulders,

“I’ll help. I told you I’m not going anywhere.” You look up into his deep brown eyes and how soft yet serious they are. He really is here for you, and you can’t help but notice your stomach flutter a little. Not trusting yourself to answer coherently you just nod.

“Well okay then, where should we start?”

“I guess his clothes, I do have a bit of a collection.” The two of you spend the day sorting through all the clothes, toiletries and other trinkets of Minjun’s that are spread throughout your apartment. You order takeout for the both of you for lunch, and Chanyeol stays well into the early evening helping you erase Minjun’s presence from your apartment. When you both have finished you have two garbage bags full of his things sitting by your front door.

“I’ll take them downstairs to the dumpster ok?” Chanyeol suggests. You nod, rooted in your spot by the door as you see four years of your life walk out that door in two black bags. Chanyeol returns a few minutes later, and seeing you still standing where he left you he wraps you into a hug. You nuzzle into his chest and feel tears pooling in your eyes. You sniff quickly, trying to keep them from falling.

“You know you can cry right? It’s okay,” he says, wiping his thumb under your eye, catching a stray tear. You shiver under his touch, something you have never done before. You can’t understand why your body is suddenly reacting to him this way. You step back from his embrace and sit on the couch. He follows tentatively, sitting down next to you but with enough space for another person to have sat down comfortably between you.

“Can I ask you something?” You say, your voice almost a whisper.

“Sure, anything.”

“How long?” He doesn’t answer right away,

“How long what exactly?”

“How long have you felt like this about me? That you liked me more than just your friend…” You mentally slap yourself for being so forward and assuming so much. But his actions over the last day have been more than friendly.

“I…” He’s obviously caught off guard. He takes a deep breath before answering,

“A while. Sure we were friends for a long time, you were like the younger sister I never had, I’ve always felt protective of you, that I need to take care of you. But then I realized people don’t think about kissing their sister, they don’t think about being with their sister all the time. That’s when I knew I liked you more than just my friend, so yeah it’s been kind of a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” “How could I? I wasn’t going to waltz into your apartment one day and confess my feelings for you. You had Minjun, I wasn’t going to break that up, as much as I didn’t like the guy, I wasn’t going to ruin your happiness.” His eyes are full of emotions you’ve never seen in him before and you feel yourself drawn to him. Your faces are inches apart, you’re breathing the same air and you whisper,

“I need you.”


End file.
